cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Luna Khaylia
Luna Khaylia is a Human Jedi Padawan to Jedi Knight Bant Eerin. She was born on Coruscant in 35 BBY, and immediatly taken for Jedi training, then being apprenticed to Bant Eerin when she was 13. She was a close friend to Jaylen Kos during the Clone Wars. Being Discovered Luna Khaylia was crying in her cot. "Shhh!" her mother, Marine, said gently, trying to calm her daughter. But Luna kept on crying. Suddenly, the door burst open and her father fell through onto his face, with a burning hole through his back. "Galen!" cried Marine, and she rushed to her husband, who breathed his last breath in her arms. "Help!" she screamed, "Anyone!" Luna cried louder. Then, a man with a hat and a blaster stepped lightly over Galen and raised the blaster to Marine's head. There was a moment of silence, even Luna stopped crying, and then there was the unforgivable sound of a blaster shot, and Marine fell to the floor with a dull thud. Luna tumbled from her mother's arms, bonked her head on the floor and blacked out. She didn't see it, but another man stepped through the door and ignited an amethyst-colored blade. Learning "Concentrate, you must!" Yoda's words pierced Luna like knives and she screwed up her eyes in attempts to be the best in the class. Her blade swung, and she felt a pain in her arm and knew that a droid had got her. It hurt. But she didn't stop. These days, at age five, she couldn't remember anything of her mother and father's deaths, even though she now knew Mace Windu had saved her. She had developed a bond with him inside her, but shared it with no one. "Let the Force flow through you, you must," Yoda said. Luna felt a course of anger. If it was so easy for the Masters, why was it so hard for the younglings? A friend Not many days later, Luna was in a lightsaber class with Master Drallig and numerous other younglings. "I'm going to pair you up," said Master Drallig. "And you can practice against your partner." Luna looked to her sides. Would he pair her up with the people next to her? Or would he pick someone else? Someone else was the answer. "Luna Khaylia, come here," Master Drallig instructed. Luna walked towards him. He then put his hand on the shoulder of an Iridonian Zabrak that Luna knew by appearance, but not name. "This," said Master Drallig, "is Jaylen Kos. He will be your sparring partner today." Luna, though slightly put off, smiled and said,"OK." Jaylen smiled nervously back at her. It was a good match. They got along easily, and they were about the same level as each other. By the end of the lesson, it was clear they were going to be friends. Ahsoka's Padawanship "Have you heard? Ahsoka was made Padawan!" "Yes, I have!" snapped Luna. People were talking about her Togrutan friend so much that she was in a very snippy mood. She was sitting with Jaylen in the Jedi Archives, where they were supposed to be silent, but everyone would not shut up about Ahsoka Tano, top of her class and lightsaber dueling and Force-sensitivity alike. Ahsoka was already on her way to meet her new Master. And not ''any ''Master, but Anakin Skywalker, barely shed of his Padawan braid and already a legend on the battlefield. Luna was proud of her friend, and a little bit jealous, perhaps. Jaylen was taking things a bit more seriously. "It's not fair!" he cried, drawing glances from a nearby patrol droid. "I'm three years older than her, and I'm a better pilot!" "Shut up," said Luna, equally annoyed. "And cool your jets, when you get angry, your face goes all red and you look like Darth Maul!" It was true. Jaylen was as red as a Mandalorian beet. "Besides," she added, "Master Yoda wouldn't've assigned her if he didn't think she was ready." There. That stumped him. But their argument had drawn a droid to their table. "Young masters," it said, "Need I remind you that in the Archives, you need to be quiet." "Yeah, yeah, go find somebody who cares, why don't you?" snapped Jaylen. Luna gave an annoyed sigh as the librarian, Jocasta Nu, came over and put her hand on the droid's shoulder. "I will deal with the Padawans," she said calmly, and it scurried away quickly. Luna glared at Jaylen. It was his fault that the droid had came over in the first place! "I know you are excited," said Jocasta, interrupting Luna's thoughts, "but the library is a place of silence." "We know!" said Jaylen quickly. "It's just that - " Jocasta cut through his words. "You are excited," she said. "But please remain quiet while working." "I'm sorry, Master," Luna said quickly, before Jaylen could say anything. "We will." Jocasta smiled. "Thank you, Luna," she said, turning and beginning to walk away. But then she stopped abruptly and turned quickly back to them, sparing Luna the need to say anything mean to Jaylen. "Oh, I almost forgot! Master Yoda wants to see you in the gardens!" Luna and Jaylen looked at each other. Yoda didn't often see the younglings. Could this mean...? First Mission Her chest heaved as she and Jaylen raced into the hallways. They passed the Jedi war room and Jaylen observed it with awe. "Hey, I think I see Mace Windu! Maybe I'll be apprenticed to him! I'd be a great Padawan for him!" Something clawed at Luna's chest, jealousy. "Shut up," she said, "Even if that was Master Windu, he'd be too important to take on a Padawan right now." Jaylen's face fell considerably at her reaction, and she felt guilty immediatly. "Sorry," she said quickly. "I didn't mean-". "No, it's OK," said Jaylen, "Don't bother apologizing." Luna narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Come on," said Jaylen. "We're almost at the gardens." They arrived at the gardens, Luna nursing a stitch in her side, but her pain appeared to vanish when she saw the small green figure stooped over a rose bed. Master Yoda looked up at the younglings crossing the garden. "Greetings," he said when they reached him. "Master Yoda," Luna said respectfully, bowing, quickly followed by Jaylen. "Without a Padawan, Master Bant Eerin remains," Yoda said, giving Luna the impression he could see through her, much to her dismay. "Choose one of you, I will, to become her apprentice." Luna's heart began to pound. She hoped it was her, and then felt sickened with herself when she saw Jaylen's excited expression. Yoda appeared to close his eyes and sink backwards into the Force for ten anxious seconds in which Luna determinadly avoided Jaylen's gaze. "Spoken to me, the Force has," Yoda said finally and Luna's heart felt like it was going to explode out of her chest, "Step forward, Jaylen Kos." Luna's face fell, but she caught herself and rearranged it into an unconvincing look of proudness. So it wasn't her day after all. But wait...Yoda wasn't finished. "Eager, you are, Jaylen Kos, and prone to run into danger. Ready, you are not." "But -" Jaylen started. "I'm ready! Master Yoda, let me prove it to you!" And, with that, he turned and fled from the gardens. Luna watched her friend go. Yoda shook his head like a disappointed parent. "Too eager, he may be," he said. There was an uncomfortable silence. Luna knew what was coming. And then Yoda turned to her. "Bant Eerin's Padawan, ''you ''shall be," he said to her. Her heart rose up into her throat. Slightly hoarsely, she said, "Master Yoda, when can I meet Master Eerin?" "Already departed for her mission, Eerin has. Follow her, you will, to Kashyyyk. Debrief you there, she will," Yoda explained. So this was it. She was a Padawan now. "Thank you, Master Yoda," she said. "I will not let you down." Yoda gazed at her sternly. "Hmm," he said. "We will see. May the Force be with you." Unable to keep the happiness from her face as she ran to the hangar with such enthusiasm she knocked down several younglings, Luna wasn't even breathing hard when she reached her starfighter with her trusty astromech R3-GO already preparing the ship for takeoff. Well, maybe "trusty" wasn't the best word to describe Argo. Luna had probably spent as many hours repairing her droid as she had in pilot training. Jaylen used to joke that if things didn't work out for her as a Jedi, she could always fall back on a career in cybernetics. Luna hadn't had a chance to say good-bye to Jaylen. He hasn't been in the dormitory when she'd grabbed her equipment. Where could he have gone? Oh, well. The mission came first. "Alright, Argo," she said as she climbed into the cockpit of her Delta-7B class starfighter. "Take us to Kashyyyk." "Brp bip boeep!" Argo confirmed with an upbeat stream of binary beeps, and spun a little 180-degree circle on the hangar floor before docking with the ship. Luna felt the ship start to sway as the repulsorlift kicked in. "I'll take it from here," she told Argo. "I need to get a feel for this new ship." She piloted the nimble starfighter out of the hangar and took it into orbit. Behind her, she could see the enormous spires of the Jedi Temple recede into the distance until they were lost completely in the glittering city of Coruscant. Once she was outside of the planet's atmosphere, she docked her ship with a hyperspace transport ring. Now she was ready to make the jump to lightspeed. "Next stop, the Kashyyyk system!" She arrived in the Kashyyyk system, home to the noble Wookiees and savage reptilian Trandoshans. This was farther fr om the Galactic Core than she'd ever been before. And she was all alone...or was she? Something didn't feel quite right. She could feel another presence nearby, and it couldn't be Aego unless he has become a life-form in the time it had taken her to get to Kashyyyk. She slowly turned around to check the rear of the cockpit, when all of a sudden... "AAAAGH!" she screamed upon seeing a pair of eyes staring at her from the darkness. "Calm down, silly!" a familiar voice said. "It's me!" "Jaylen!" No wonder Luna couldn't find him in the dormitory! He was busy stowing away on her ship! "You didn't think I'd let you have an adventure without me, did you?" he asked with a mischievous smile. "How else am I going to prove myself to the Council?" "This is serious," Luna said, but before she could finish her sentence, she was interrupted by an incoming transmission on a private channel. "Padawan, is that you?" "Master Eerin!" she replied. "Yoda sent me to help you with the mission. Where can I meet you?" "I'm afraid we're going to have to postpone introductions," Eerin said. "Right now I'm in pursuit of Doctor Bitt Panith, a Muun cyberneticist who assisted with the creation of General Grievous's robotic body. I've tracked him to the base on the Trandoshan moon of Akoshissss and will strike as soon as my clone troopers arrive. While I coordinate the attack, I need you to head to Kashyyyk and find a bounty hunter named Crovan Dane who has been helping Panith. Ksshhh - very dangerous - zzsssh..." "Master, you're breaking up! What's going on?!" Master Eerin was gone. "Well, Jaylen, looks like you're coming with me after all," Luna said. "Time to land on the surface. Master Eerin wants me to find this Crovan guy, and that's exactly what I intend to do." "But all we have to go on is a name. How can we possibly find one man on a planet that size?" Jaylen asked. "Simple," Luna said. "We ask the Wookiees for help. They've been friends to the Jedi for thousands of years." She set her ship down at the spaceport of Kashyyyk's Royal City, home of King Grakchawwaa. This place, like all Wookiee villages, was built high in the branches of the wroshyr trees. She marvelled at these trees that were as tall and wide as the skyscrapers back on Coruscant. "I hope the king will see us on such short notice," she worried. No sooner had she stepped out of her starfighter than she was approached by a very official-looking Wookiee. "Come with me, Jedi. King Grakchawwaa wishes to see you," he roared in Shyriiwook. Good thing I chose to take Shyriiwook as my language elective during training, Luna thought. "I guess we don't have to worry about getting an audience after all!" Jaylen said happily. The Wookiee emissary led them over rope bridges and up hand-cranked elevators to the throne room. King Grakchawwaa did not look happy. "Who does Quaagan think he is?!" the king roared. "I, Grakchawwaa, am the rightful king!" "Great and powerful Grakchawwaa," Luna said. "Your leadership is not doubted with the Jedi. That is why we came to you for aid. We are looking for a man named Crovan Dane. Perhaps you've heard of him?" "Raaagh! I care not about this man. Quaagan is my enemy! He could not oppose me at the tribal council, so now he plots with the Separatists to steal my throne!" Separatists here on Kashyyyk? This could be trouble, Luna thought, glancing at Jaylen. King Grakchawwaa continued, "I cannot attack him directly without risking a tribal war, but you, Jedi...you can stop him!" "Do you have proof that he is working with the Separatists?" Luna asked, skeptical. "Proof? Proof does not matter! Will you honour our friendship, Jedi? Will you fight my enemy?" The search for Crovan Dane would have to wait. If she turned down Grakchawwaa's request for aid, she risked hurting thr Jedi Order's relations with the Wookiees. She couldn't allow that to happen. "Great Grakchawwaa, of course we will help you," she assured him. "I will send for reinforcements immediately." Her speech had appeared to have impressed Grakchawwaa. "I am pleased to see that the Jedi still honour our friendship," he roared in Shyriiwook. "While I cannot join you myself, I shall send one of my strongest warriors to assist you. Chewbacca, come forward!" A towering brown Wookiee with a bandolier strapped across his chest stepped out from the crowd. "Chewbacca will guide you to the traitor Quaagan's fortress," Grakchawwaa said. Her own Wookiee guide! What a stroke of luck! She, Jaylen and Chewbacca returned to the spaceport to find R3-GO waiting patiently by her starship. "See if you can contact Master Eerin on Akoshissss," Luna told Argo. He beeped in acknowledgement and a few moments later Master Eerin appeared before them as a shimmering blue hologram. "Master Eerin! Thank goodness you're safe," Luna said. "After your transmission cut out, I was worried that you were under attack." "It was nothing too dangerous, Luna. Just a few vulture droids that I reduced to scrap metal," Master Eerin replied. "How goes your search for Crovan Dane?" Luna told her Master about her audience with King Grakchawwaa and her promise to assist the Wookiee king in dealing with the traitor Quaagan. "You were dealt a difficult choice, Padawan. Time will tell if you made the right one. But now we must honor the promise you made to the Wookiees," Eerin says. "I cannot join you yet. I must finish things here on Akoshissss, but I can send a division of clone troopers to assist you." "Thank you, Master Eerin," Luna said. "I promise not to let you down." "Very well," Eerin said. "Now, before I leave, is there anything else you wish to tell me?" It was like she knew. There was something Master Eerin didn't know about something. To Luna's left, Jaylen was shaking his head with a panicked look on his face. "There is something, Master," Luna confessed. "Jaylen Kos, one of my friends from the Temple, came along for the mission...without Master Yoda's permission." "You brought a youngling with you?" Eerin asked, shocked. "I didn't exactly bring him," Luna said, shifting under her Master's disapproving look. "He kinda sorta snuck onboard my ship." An angry Jaylen kicked her foot. "Thank you for telling me this, Luna," Eerin said. "The battlefield is no place for an unsupervised youngling. Jaylen Kos must take your ship and return to Coruscant at once. You can return with the clone troopers when the mission is over. May the Force be with you." The hologram flickered and cut out. Luna turned to her friend sadly. "I'm sorry, Jaylen," she said. "She would have found out eventually." Jaylen glared at her, clearly feeling betrayed. "Thanks a lot," he said accusingly. "Master Yoda already hates me. Can you imagine the trouble I'll be in when he finds out? I'll never be a Jedi!" Luna quickly tried to console him. "Jaylen, I'm sure it's not as bad as you think. Master Yoda and the others are very understanding." "Maybe to a teacher's pet like you!" Jaylen cries. "Forget it. I don't want to be a stupid Jedi anyway." "Jaylen!" Luna said, but it was too late. Jaylen ran off into the crowd, leaving Luna alone with a confused Chewbacca and Argo. She took off after her friend, leaving her companions with her ship. "Jaylen!" she called out. "Slow down!" But Jaylen ignored her and picked up his pace. He led her out of the safety of the Wookiee village and enter the untamed wilderness of the wroshyr tree forest. "Please, Jaylen, let's talk this over!" There was no reply. He was gone. Luna heard a rustling in the nearby bushes. Cautiously, she approached them to investigate. Suddenly, out from the bush jumped a huge scaly, ugly beast. The creature slammed into her chest, knocking her flat on her back. Quickly, she reached for her lightsaber, but it was no use; the beast knocked it out of her grasp with a paw. As its toothy mouth opened above her head, she could smell the stench of rotting meat. The creature was about to bite when Jaylen Kos flew in with a kick, hitting the beast in the head and sending it rolling away from Luna. She grinned as Jaylen helped her up. "Good to have you back," she said, reaching for her lightsaber. It sparked to life, illuminating the shadowy forest glade with its glowing green blade. Jaylen ignited his own lightsaber and took his place by her side. "Just because I saved you doesn't mean I'll go back with you. I'm through with the Jedi Order." "Fair enough," Luna said, though her chest tightened. "We can talk things over once we've taken care of Mr. Toothy here." Together they advanced on the snarling beast, but just before Luna was going to strike, a gruff and unfamiliar voice called out from behind them, "Would you kindly put down those weapons and step away from my cargo?" Luna turned around to see who the speaker was and found herself face-to-face with a grizzled human mercenary with a blaster pointed right at her. "The name's Crovan Dane, the greatest hunter in the galaxy, and that creature over there is my prey," he said. Crovan Dane wasn't alone. He was joined by a mighty Wookiee warrior with a patch over one eye and a dangerous-looking bowcaster in his hands. "Tranquilize the katarn and get it back to its cage," Crovan told his partner. "I'll take care of these two." The Wookiee roared an affirmative. Crovan looked at Luna and Jaylen and said, "You know the Reoublic must be in trouble if they're sending Padawans to do a Jedi's work." "We may be young, but we're still trained in the ways of the Jedi," Luna said confidently. "If you weren't a dung-headed rancor-brained scumbag, you would have surrendered." "It sounds like you've bought the whole 'Jedi Code' nonsense hook, line and sinker," Crovan said. "But your friend there - Jaylen, was it? He seems to be smarter than that. I couldn't help but overhear that you're ready to call it quits." Jaylen looked curiously at Crovan. "Why do you care?" Crovan smiled. "Because I used to be a Jedi initiate myself, before I dropped out before becoming a Padawan. I couldn't take the rules and all those pompous old men on the Council acting like they know what's best for the galaxy. As soon as I was old enough to pilot my own ship, I hightailed it from Coruscant and became a mercenary. If you're looking to make an exit, kid, I'd be more than willing to help show you the ropes. Someone with your training would have no trouble making good money as a bounty hunter or bodyguard." "Don't listen to him," Luna told Jaylen. "Please, Jaylen." "I'm sorry," Jaylen said. "He's right. The Jedi Order is no place for me. If you're really my friend, Luna, you'll turn around and let me do what's right for me. Go back to the Wookiee village and take care of Grakchawwaa's problem." Luna shook her head. "No way, Jaylen," she said firmly. "It's because I am your friend that I can't let you throw your life away by joining this criminal." Her words seemed to have cut to Jaylen's core. He hung his head in shame, unable to look her in the eye. Crovan Dane was also shaken by your decision. He pointed his blaster at Luna and growled. "Wrong answer, kid." Just as the mercenary was about to pull the trigger, Jaylen ignited his lightsaber and sliced Crovan's gun in half. Notes. *I don't know if you noticed or not, but I took Jaylen Kos, along with the first mission, from a book called Decide Your Destiny: The Way of the Jedi. DON'T BE MEAN ABOUT IT! Category:Female Characters Category:Jedi Padawan Category:Republic Category:Humans